United We Stand
by SRD
Summary: This is my version where the Sesshy group and Inu group finally defeat Naraku.Enjoy.


**United We Stand Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!**

**Chapter One-Naraku's Insidious plot: The wind blew the trees gently in the wind as Inuyasha and the group walked. Inuyasha was in the front as usual looking ahead for any danger with Kagome close behind. Sango and Miroku **

**were trailing them a little engaged in a conversation that only sounded like a dull **

**murmur to Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippou happily ate his lolly-pop sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara was happily walking by Sango keeping an ever watchful eye out for danger. **

**Inuyasha was getting tired of seeing no sign of Naraku in days after their last battle at Naraku's castle.**

**Inuyasha sniffed around the area trying to pick up his scent, but to no avail. "Damn he isn't anywhere around here." He complained. Kagome sighed as she too was frustrated with the over bearing searching and ending up with nothing. "Maybe he isn't around this region Inuyasha."Kagome said stating the obvious. "If he was I could at least sensed the sacred jewel shards he **

**was carrying." Inuyasha said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest disappointed with the ever wasted search.**

**They remained quiet for a while until Miroku and Sango came up to them. **

"**There is an ominous demonic aura that hangs over this place." Miroku said as they had entered a village. The people did not stare at Miroku or Sango seeing them as a monk and a youkai slayer. But they stared at Inuyasha and **

**Kagome, as because of Inuyasha being part youkai and Kagome for having some **

**of the shortest bits of clothing they had ever seen. The group continued walking pretending not to notice them and walked to the richest house they could find. "Hello is anyone there?" Miroku called out while knocking on the **

**front door.**

**A small man came to the door and opened it looking up at Miroku. "Why yes there is someone here, what can I do for you young monk?" asked the man **

**politely. "Well my companions and I were walking through this village and I quickly sensed a powerful demonic aura around your house." Miroku lied through his teeth. "A de…mon…ic a…ura!" The small man stuttered out in a half exasperated voice. "Yes a demonic aura that has plagued your house, I can exorcize the aura at the cost of housing and nourishment for me and my companions. The others sighed as knowing what he was doing but walked in as the man was allowing them inside.**

**Miroku walked around the house as if searching for something which they all knew that there wasn't anything there. The small man waited by the door for Miroku to identify the "demonic aura". "Well the demonic aura seems to generate from the back of the house." Miroku said walking towards the back of the house wanting to see the bedrooms. Once he was satisfied he started to put sutras all around the house and on the walls saying demon be gone at everyone. 'How long will Miroku do this?' Inuyasha thought as he waited for Miroku to finish.**

**"Well there we go, all done." Miroku claimed as he stuck the last sutra on the wall. "They should stay up for as long as we stay here and I guarantee the demonic aura will be gone." "Oh thank you master monk! My house is open to you and your companions." The man said as the servants brought them food and things that they would need for the night. "Always the same scheme and the same unwanted feast." Inuyasha complained to Miroku as he sat down. "Oh Inuyasha stop complaining and just eat." Kagome said as she started eating her bowl of rice. Inuyasha grunted as the group started eating and they soon drifted off to sleep.**

**"Hmmmm enjoy you rest Inuyasha for you will need all the strength you can." A man in a baboon robe said looking into Kanna's mirror. Kanna remained quiet as she held the mirror for him to see. "Naraku………what do you plan to do with Inuyasha?" A voice came from the doorway of another room. Naraku looked back to the woman who was standing in the doorway and smirked evilly. "It is simple my dear Kagura, I will pit Inuyasha and his companions against each other and in the midst of the chaos I will take their jewel shards for myself." "Always after the shards of the Shikon No Tama aren't you Naraku?" Kagura asked wearily not to upset her master for her life is in his hands. "That is not for you to worry about Kagura; all you have to do is follow orders." Naraku glared at her. She glared back and in a huff she went out of the room towards her room.**

Well that is chapter one of my first fan fiction and I hope you all like it. Anyway please review and stuff. Thanks.

**Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's Involvement**

**Sesshoumaru walked down a path in a large forest with Jaken trailing not far behind with Rin riding the two-headed dragon beast Ah Un. Jaken could be heard squawking to Rin about how strong Lord Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru was getting quite annoyed with Jaken's constant praising. Rin just admired Sesshoumaru and wasn't for praising him like Jaken but did respect him for bringing her back to life with Tenseiga. From that point on she was intent on following him for as long as possible. "Jaken-Sama do you think that Sesshoumaru-Sama will let me live with him when he builds his empire?" Rin asked. Jaken scowled and turned to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru won't start his empire until he has killed Naraku and who knows how long that will take." "It could be a century from now or it might be tomorrow, no one knows for sure." " Well I won't live a century and I doubt Naraku would let Sesshoumaru-Sama just kill him tomorrow." Rin said with an honest look on her face.**

**"Well to a youkai a century is nothing but to a human that is almost their entire life span." Jaken told Rin with a stern face. "Rin doesn't like that Jaken-Sama." "Of course you don't like it you would die and Lord Sesshoumaru and I would live much longer than that." Rin walked off in a huff not wanting to talk to Jaken anymore. She went out into the field and started to pick flowers for Sesshoumaru so he would let her live with him when he killed Naraku.**


End file.
